


Brother vs Brother

by Missmeehan



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan's thoughts during and after the fight he has with Norman. Spoilers for Nice Town You've Picked Norma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother vs Brother

Dylan supposes he should be more concerned about the fact that his half-brother just lunged at him, but right now his mind is swirling. He has Norman pinned against the refrigerator and he feels himself getting hard as a rock.

Norman spits out, "Why did you come back?"

"Because...," Dylan pauses to collect his thoughts, "because I had nowhere else to go." 

He knows that's only a small part of the reason. The rest of the reason he hopes isn't too evident to Norman just yet. Dylan knows he's lingering to long, adjusting his position for more contact. He's not sure if his brother's panting is still out of anger or something else. He let's go before there is no turning back.

"Don't do that again or I'll hurt you." Dylan is pleased that he got out the word hurt instead of fuck. His mind is so muddled he just wants a glass of water and to get away from his younger sibling.

He can hear Norman taking another run at him. He ducks and ins disappointed and surprised that Norman actually has an object in his hand. he puts him down quickly with a few quick punches and renews his warning before fleeing to his room to put some space between them. He can easily see himself throwing his brother across the kitchen table, bending him over and doing what he knows he shouldn't to him. He wonders himself why he bothered to come back. Nothing has changed thanks to Norma. Besides, he knows his baby brother is already fucked up in the head thanks to their mom. He certainly doesn't need him adding to the mix.

Dylan listens as he hears Norman finally come up the stairs and pause briefly in front of his door. He prepares himself for another confrontation, but breathes a sigh of relief when he hears Norman's feet shuffle past and to his own room. Every fiber of his being wants to go and comfort him and tell him he's sorry and that the reason he came back was to save him. He wants to pack Norman's things and take him somewhere where they can live a fucked up life together but hopefully slightly better than the one Norma has created for him.

Dylan slips off his clothes and climbs under the covers and falls to sleep imagining what would have happened if things had gone differently in Norma Bates kitchen.


End file.
